Exposure Analysis became ISES) under PA-08-149, "Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings (R13/U13). The conference organizers are requesting $15,000 in sponsorship to provide support for a multi-disciplinary international scientific conference, focusing on innovation in environmental health and human and ecological exposure science. The conference theme is "Transforming Exposure Science in the 21st Century," and it will be located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The conference is scheduled for November 1- 5, 2009 and will help enable partnerships across research disciplines and organizations to address the complex relationships that lead to exposure and environmental health risks in the context of the global, national, and regional environment. Information to be presented and discussed at the conference will focus on innovations in methods to measure and model environmental exposures in the context of human health effect studies, with an emphasis on advancing scientific understanding, research and assessment methods. The conference format will include plenary sessions and symposia that will address public health implications of the scientific findings. Information presented and discussed at the conference will focus on several of the NIEHS's overarching goals, including 1) building integrated environmental health research programs to address the cross-cutting problems in human disease, 2) improving and expanding community-linked research, 3) developing sensitive markers of environmental exposure;4) recruiting and training the next generation of environmental health scientists;and 5) fostering the development of partnerships between the NIEHS and other NIH institutes, national and international research agencies, academia, industry, and community organizations to improve human health.